evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle's Mom's a B--ch
"Kyle's Mom's a B--ch" is a song sung by Eric Cartman in the Season One episode, "Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo" from South Park, when he was upset with Sheila Broflovski for ruining Christmas. Cartman sang this song again in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, angry that Ms. Sheila Broflovski had started a war against Canada and was now going to have Terrance and Phillip executed. Lyrics Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo O-ho. Weeeeeeeeeellll Kyle's mom is a b--ch, she's a big fat b--ch, she's the biggest b--ch in the whole wide world She's a stupid b--ch, If there ever was a b--ch, She's a bitch to all the boys and girls. Monday she's a b--ch, on Tuesday she's a b--ch, on Wednesday to Saturday she's a b--ch Then on Sunday, just to be different, she's a super King Kamehameha bi---ch! Have you ever met my friend Kyle's Mom She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a mean ole bitch 'cause she has stupid hair, she a b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch bitch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch she's a stupid b--ch! Kyle's mom's a b--ch and she's just a dirty b--ch! Kyle's mom is a B--------CH aahh. South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut Weeeeeeeeeellll Kyle's mom's a b--ch, she's a big fat b--ch, She's the biggest b--ch in the whole wide world She a stupid b--ch, if there ever was a b--ch, She's a b--ch to all the boys and girls. On Monday she's a b--ch, On Tuesday she's a b--ch, On Wednesday to Saturday she's a b--ch Then on Sunday, just to be different, She's a super King Kamehameha b----ch! Come on! You all know the words! Have you ever met my friend Kyle's mom? She's the biggest b--ch in the whole wide world. She's a mean ole b--ch, and she has stupid hair. She's a b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch. B--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch She's a stupid b--ch! (Whoa!) Kyle's mom's a b--ch And she's such a dirty b--ch! (Bitch!) Talk to kids around the world, And it might go a little bit something like this: (Chinese) 凱爾的媽媽是婊子一個婊子 Kǎi ěr de māmā shìgè biǎo zi yīgè biǎo zi, (French) Elle est la plus grande chienne dans le monde entier, (Dutch) Ze is een stom kutwijf, als er iemand een kutwijf was, (Swahili) Yeye ni Bitch yote ya wavulana na wasichana. Have you ever met my friend Kyle's mom? She's the biggest b--ch in the whole wide world. She's a mean ole b--ch, and she has stupid hair. She's a b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch B--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch b--ch. She's a stupid b--ch! Kyle's mom's a b--ch And she's such a dirty b--ch! I really mean it. Kyle's mom, she's a big fat f--king b--ch! Big ole fat f--king b--ch, Kyle's mom! Yeah, Chaaaa! Gallery Singalong With Cartman - Kyle's Mom's A Bitch South Park - Kyle's Mom's a Bitch Category:Villains' songs Category:Music